


Freckles [Svenska Version]

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Även om en fysisk funktion inte är vacker för sig själv är den vacker för en annan.
Relationships: Pinky the Chihuahua/Esmerelda Poofenplotz





	Freckles [Svenska Version]

Pinky sparkade ner dörren, bara för att han skulle fastna i en underhållare.

Han hörde klappar komma från framför honom. Den vita ledaren vände sig och gick sin väg. Hon böjde sig ned till sin nivå så att han kunde se henne ordentligt och hon kunde träffa honom.

"Det är ingen överraskning att du är här, Pinky the Chihuahua." Esmeralda välkomnade med en fläck av söthet, men ändå ondskefull i sin ton. "Jag slår vad om att ni undrar 'å professor Poofenplotz, ni ser annorlunda ut idag', som jag måste svara på med ja, jag vet."

Hon stod upp. Det var inte vad han tänkte, men han sa ingenting och rullade med det. Han insåg inte ens att något var annorlunda förrän hon sade det, vilket fick honom att titta överallt för att se vad hon menade. Hon tryckte på en knapp och Pinkys fälla höjdes upp till en genomsnittlig mänsklig höjd. Där uppe kunde han se hennes nyaste diplom på dagen. Han tittade inte på namnet som skrevs på dess sida. Han trodde att det skulle vara bättre om han lät henne förklara som hon vanligtvis gjorde.

Pinky vände tillbaka sin uppmärksamhet mot henne. Mot denna bakgrund kunde han se vad hon menade och _åh, åhh_. Hans ansikte väntades till en ljussken av rosa, men han trodde inte att Esmeralda märkte det. Hennes ansikte sprinklades med ljusspännen. Det var inte för många och de var inte mörka, men det kändes faktiskt som att han frestades att whistle. Han borde inte det, eftersom professionella agenter antas vara professionella, ja, professionella. Förutom, Pinky var inte en fullkomlig proffs, så han visslade på henne ändå.

Hon gräddade och rullade sina ögon. "Jag vet, jag ser _väldigt hemsk_ ut!"

Pinky kände sig som att rulla ögonen, men det gjorde han inte. Han är säker på att hon kommer att få veta det förr eller senare.

"När jag var yngre hade jag _alltid_ , som jag skulle säga, alltid bildats i fickor på mig, ibland också på axlarna, på den sommartid då jag var utanför för länge, och folk gjorde alltid roliga på hur jag såg på. 'Du såg vackrare ut utan spännen', säger de, 'freckles se hemsk ut på dig', säger de till mig. Min mor sa till och med att vackra kvinnor inte har några fickor. Nåväl," stötte hon på -ificator. Under tiden låste Pinky upp transportföretaget. "Inte längre! Håll i dig, Frecklificator! Hela det trestatliga området kommer att ha spännen och jag kommer att bli den härligaste kvinnan av dem alla!"

Pinky hoppade ut ur hållaren. Han sparkade henne i bröstet. Hennes kropp slammade in i golvet. Hon tog tag i honom. Innan hon kunde kasta, honom hack han. Esmeralda släppte omedelbart. Hon satte nästan händerna på öronen.

"Du behöver inte högljutt skälla! Jag är inte så döv _den här_ gången!"

Pinky synkade när han lade sina bländare på näsbron. Han pekade på bröstet, sedan korsade han ihop sina index och medelsiffror innan han ringade upp ansiktet med sin tå, motsols för sin åsikt, och stängde det där alla hans siffror rörde hans tumme. Hans siffror böjde sig för att vidröra varandra tre gånger, sedan stängde han tassarna i slutna filmar och klumpar ihop dem i mitten av siffrorna nedåt innan han äntligen hade alla sina siffror på ansiktet och sedan slog ner sina kinder tre pinnar på vägen mot botten. Han skrev långsamt under vart och ett av dessa ord för att framhäva dem alla.

Först verkade hon förbluffad, men sedan grep hon Pinky och kastade ut honom. Han landade på fötterna utan problem. Han tittade upp på Esmeralda med sina nu tömda kinder. Bra, han trodde att hans budskap aldrig skulle nå fram. Hon verkade uppenbarligen inte så nöjd, men det verkade åtminstone som om det vore Pinky.

"Jag tänker _inte_ låta dig komma åt mig med din smickrande taktik, Pinky the Chihuahua!" Hon argumenterade.

Han skakade huvudet på sig själv. Om han hade vetat att hon skulle bli den här envisa skulle han ha gått till direkt uppläggning i stället. Pinky sprang mot henne medan hon åkte till Frecklificator. Han nådde henne först. Han gjorde sin resa. Hon landade nästan på ansiktet. Pinky gick upp till hennes framsida. Han kysste hennes mjuka lila läppar. Efter det var det inte mycket av en reaktion från henne. Det mesta som kom från henne var hennes mumlande 'han menade faktiskt det' som fick honom att skratta.

Han drog henne bort från Frecklificator så att hon inte skulle skadas när det skulle förstöras. Pinky blev sedan av med maskinen och blev bitar som hon inte kunde använda längre. Han viftade på Esmeralda och flög sedan iväg, med tanke på att hans jobb var gjort för dagen.

* * *

Det höll på att bli mörkare och mörkare.

För första gången på några timmar satt hon sig upp. Hennes fingerspetsar tar sig fram mot läpparna och kommer ihåg det tidigare. Den första gången gav någon henne en verklig komplimang för det, och det kom också från hennes nemesis. Esmeralda skulle behöva komma ihåg att vara i solen oftare. Hon stirrade ut på den öppna multicast-himlen.

"Väck och välsigna dig, Pinky the Chihuahua."


End file.
